The Terrorist PenPal Agency
by the-majick-one-ara
Summary: New letter to Quatre is up, but it is kinda long, so, that's the only one for now!!:(
1. Default Chapter

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be married to the Gwboys? Well, if you are a girl and are totally in love with Gundam Wing, like I am, then you probably do. These are some letters that were written back and forth between the G-boys and their pen-pals. All of their pen-pals are girls, so when they send a picture back and forth, you can feel the tention. Just so you know, here are the matches:  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy = Thai Skye  
  
Duo Maxwell = Jezzi Crescent  
  
Trowa Barton = Crysta Watson  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner = Ara Wolf  
  
Chand Wufei = Kira Jade  
  
  
  
None of these girls you know about, so, here are some descriptions=  
  
Thai has long brown hair and blue eyes, like Heero. Jezzi has two braids instead of one and brown eyes. Crysta has black hair and dark brown eyes. Ara has auburn hair and sea-green eyes. And, Kira has black hair and hazel eyes.  
  
The rest I leave to your imagination. So start reading the leaders, or as I like to call them, love notes. 


	2. Dear Quatre1

Dear Quatre,  
  
I have sent you a picture of me, because I thought that you would like to know what your pen-pal looked like. Anyway, let's get to the basics. I am right now at 18 years of age. I love animals. I live in a small town in California, United States, and Ara is my nick-name. My full name is Aracadade Omega-Wolf Renee Rose Right Witcherson. I know, it's a mouthful, but it is a tradition in my family to have long weird names. Like my twin-sister (we don't look anything alike) her name is Jezziluna Panther- Crescent Rose Renee Wrong Witcherson. I think that the terrorist-pen-pal- agency said she was paired up with your friends Duo. Well, that's mostly all about me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sincerely, Ara 


	3. Dear Ara1

Dear Ara,  
  
Wow, your name is long. I have sent a picture of me to so you would know what your pen-pal looks like. Well, I think it is cool that the Doc's set this pen-pal-aency up. I was starting to think that I would shoot my self if I didn't make some friends fast. Is your sister really paired up with Duo? The Duo? Duo Maxwell? Well, if she is, the be ready for tons and tons of letters from him after your sister sends him the first picture. I know that you said that you don't look anything alike, but anybody related to you must be at least a little pretty. But, Duo doesn't go for the face or the heart, he goes for the ass and the chest. Maybe I should stop writing about Duo, I am making him sound like a bad-guy, and he isn't. Well, right now I live in Morocco. It isn't very fun here. Especially because of the war. I think that you are probably thinking that I am crazy for being a terrorist and hating war. To tell you the truth, I am not only a terrorist, but a colony-organizer. Sure, it isn't very sexy, but it brings home the food to my 29 older sisters .Just be lucky that you have one.  
  
Sincerely, Quatre  
  
P.S. Warn your sister about the tons of letters!! 


	4. Dear Duo1

Duo,  
  
picture only because I felt like it.  
  
Hi,  
  
My name is Jezzi, I am your pen-pal, and what else is there for me to say, well, maybe, do you like twins?  
  
Sincerely, Jezziluna Panther-Crescent Rose Renee Wrong Witcherson  
  
P.S. I included a picture. 


	5. Dear Jezzi1

Jezzi,  
  
You seem boring, I want another pen-pal.  
  
Sincerely, Duo  
  
  
  
P.S. Yes, I do like twins. Why? 


	6. Dear Heero1

Dearest Heero Yuy,  
  
Greetings from Thai Skye. I am your new pen-buddy, and I thought that we might get to know each-other. Let's chat on chateerbox.com at 8:15 pm on Thursday June 21. OK? I think that e-mail would be better than letters.  
  
Sincerely, Thai  
  
  
  
P.S. My username is terrorist_245_ThaiSkye 


	7. Dear Thai1

Thai,  
  
Yes on chat.  
  
Heero  
  
P.s. hero_1 


	8. Dear Trowa1

Hi Trowa,  
  
Hi my name is Crysta. I hope that we can be really great friends. I don't have many friends, probably because of the war. Well, I hope that we can be reallygreat friends and secretly mett eachother in cafe's and stuff. Wouldn't that be fun?  
  
  
  
Sincerely, Crysta Watsyn 


	9. Dear Crysta1

Crysta,  
  
  
  
HHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Trowa 


	10. Dear Wufei1

Wufuu,  
  
I don't like you. You are a weak man, and I wanted a different pen- person right now.  
  
Kira  
  
P.S. Picture because I had to. 


	11. Dear Kira1

Keerie,  
  
My name is Wufei. Not Wufuu. I don't like being paired up with a woman. But, quitting would be dishonorable.  
  
Wufei  
  
P.S. Do you have any justice?!?!? 


	12. Dear Quatre2

Dear Ara,  
  
I think your cute, tto. Well, I can't say much, in the middle of a battle.  
  
Love, Quatre  
  
  
  
p.s. i love read-heads!!! 


	13. Dear Ara2

Dear Quatre,  
  
Awww, that's so sweet of you!! I think it's nice that you think I'm pretty! Thanks for the warning, but I think that it may be to late. Does Duo like guns? 'Cause if he does, we are screwed. The only picture that Jezzi had that she'd dare part with was a picture of her sitting on a chair reloading her MC3-50 calliber-rifle. She made it herself. We only got one letter back though, it said that she was boring, and she isn't!!!!! She is a majorly-hyper-atom-bomb waiting to go off. Well, love ya so much!! (I can actually say that now, you are so adorable!!) ( See ya!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sincerely, Ara  
  
P.S. I love blondes!! 


	14. Dear Duo2

Duo,  
  
Hi, sorry I was boring last time. Now I will give a proper introduction. My name is Jezziluna Panther Crescent Rose Renee Wrong Witcherson. I am 18 and single. I have a twin sister named Aracadade Omega Wolf Renee Rose Right Witcherson. Unfortunately, she is paired up with your pansey-friend, Quatre, and at the moment they like eachother. I hope that they stop soon. Well, you look pretty cute, but looks don't mean everything. Quatre said that you are a nice guy. But I think that he thinks that everyone that he is about to kill is nice. Does he have a mental problem or something? Well, there is another picture of me that I am sending(I just took it.)  
  
Jezzi  
  
P.S. Love the braid!! 


	15. Dear Jezzi2

Jezzi,  
  
You don't seem boring anymore. I actually think that I am starting to like you. Well, your sister sounds nice in the letters that she has been sending Quatre, but do you know a girl named Kira? She is ticked off at Wufei for no reason. Oh, weel. I guess I can't stop her.  
  
GTG, Duo  
  
P.S. What does GtG mean anyway? I hope it doesn't mean girl-to-girl or anything like that. 


	16. Heero and Thai Chatroom

Terrorist_245_ThaiSkye: So, what are you like?  
  
Hero_1: Well, I like weapons of mass destruction.  
  
Terrorist_245_ThaiSkye: Really? Me to. What's your favorite? Hand grenade, rifle, b-b gun?  
  
Hero_1: My gundam, Wing.  
  
Terrorist_245_ThaiSkye: Is a Gundam like a mobile suit?  
  
Hero_1: Ya, why?  
  
Terrorist_245_ThaiSkye: Well, I have a mecha, they sound a lot alike. My Mecha's name is Crawna.  
  
Blabberbox_shinigami: Cool, you know, my gundams name is Deathscythe and it kicks butt!! What with the scythe and all. It's so cool!!!  
  
Hero_1: Duo! Get off of the chat board right now!!  
  
Terrorist_245_ThaiSkye: Know him?  
  
Hero_1: Blabbermouth of the group. Duo, get off of the chat board!!  
  
Blabberbox_shinigami: You're no fun!!  
  
Blabberbox_shinigami-has-logged-off  
  
Terrorist_245_ThaiSkye: Well, I better go!  
  
Hero_1: Ya, bye.  
  
Terrorist_245_ThaiSkye: Bye.  
  
Hero_1-has-logged-off  
  
Terrorist_245_ThaiSkye-has-logged-off  
  
  
  
Blabberbox_shinigami: Hey, where did everyone go? 


	17. Dear Trowa2

Trowa,  
  
Hhhhhmmmmmm back. He, he, he.  
  
Crysta 


	18. Dear Crysta2

Crysta,  
  
Don't be a @*&#+.  
  
Trowa 


	19. Dear Wufei2

Wufei,  
  
Did I spell your name right. Sorry about last time. I am on Prozac and it makes me have major mood swings.  
  
  
  
Kira 


	20. Dear Kira2

Kira.  
  
I was on Rydellinn. . . .. Sorry. Wufei is Sorry!!! . . ... I am on drugs . . . .I smoke weeedddd . . .. . .. . . .. . .I take smokes every day . . .. . . . . . . On depression medication, Zolaf, can't time last ate/////)(*&^%$#@!2158793467243905340958390((&(*&&*$%^&$(**(^*&^()*(^&^(&%& *^_()&&^$%$#$^$&%^&*&*&*&*&**&(*&&*&*&*&*&*($%^&*@#$%^&*(@#$%^&*()__!@#$%^&* ()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^$%^&*()_+{}|:"?~!@#$%^&* ()_+{}|:"?  
  
Need more weed!!!!@#$#@!!!  
  
Wufei  
  
Wufee Wufuu Werfe Waffle Awalskspeosjsdmsclncdfnla;a;aa;a;a;asdkfjsadlfjoierjnhkdngkhgeorighkdgn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. Need Aspirin!!!!!! 


	21. Dear Quatre3

My dearest Quatre,  
  
Don't be scared that at the moment I am in the hospital. Ya, hospital. Jezzi came and gave me some parchment and a pen to write with, so, that's why the letter is uneven. I can't write straight. I have been to school and everything but I STILL can't write straight. Ha. I am being sarcastic, and I just got out of a coma. God I'm weird. Anyway, I love you with all my heart, and if I don't make it through this, you never knew me enough, so don't grieve, k? Jezzi will call you if anything comes up cause the stupid people here won't let me have a phone, damn hippies. Anyway, love, hug, and kiss.  
  
  
  
XOXO, Ara 


	22. Dear Ara3

Dear Ara,  
  
Ummm. I don't know what to say. I can't stand to lose anyone else right now. PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!! I can't stand to have anyone else leave me. My heart can't take it. I'll die, too. Sniff Man this is hard. Well, hugs and kisses.  
  
XOXO, Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
P.S. PLEASE DON'T DIE!!! 


	23. Dear Duo3

Duo,  
  
I don't know what to do, help me. My sister is in the hospital, and she is the only family I have left. PLEASE DON'T LET HER DIE DUO, PPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE?!?!? Sniff, well, you can't really help, I'll just have to except that she is dying, and let her go.  
  
  
  
O *o* *O* *O* *O* *O* *O*  
  
God help me...............................................  
  
Jezziluna Panther-Crescent Rose Renee Wrong Witcherson  
  
P.S. I think I am gonna die if she does................................................................. 


	24. Dear Jezzi3

Jezzi,  
  
Quatre isn't his own self. I can't smile. I don't know what's wrong with me.  
  
Duo 


	25. Dear Trowa3

Trowa,  
  
I can't speak.  
  
Crysta 


	26. Dear Crysta3

Crysta,  
  
What's the matter? You usually say a lot, can I help?  
  
Sincerely, Trowa 


	27. Dear Heero3

Heero,  
  
I can't go on the computer, my best friend is in the hospital, dying. I don't know if I can carry this on.  
  
Thai Skye 


	28. Dear Thai3

Thai,  
  
I understand. Quatre's really taking it hard too. I can't stand to see him like this, he whole place is falling apart. Duo hasn't smiled in days. Wufei, well, nothing has changed with him. Trowa is actually concerned about something. And Quatre, well, he hasn't come out of his room in three days, he isn't eating, it's horrible.  
  
Heero Yuy 


	29. Dear Wufei3

Wufei,  
  
..........................it's all wrong....................  
  
Kira 


	30. Dear Kira3

Kira,  
  
I know what you mean....  
  
Wufei 


	31. Dear Quatre4

Dear Quatre,  
  
Just so you know, the reason that I am in the hospital is because on my latest mission, it was kind of like a James Bond movie. Wait, you don't know who that is sooooooo, he is like this guy that is on movies and he like, you know, saves the world, one mission at a time. I actually like the James Bond movies personally, but of course, most of them are on vhs, and there aren't anymore vhs players left that exist, so you know, well, I went undercover. Let's just say that Thai, Jezzi, Crysta, Kira, and I were ndercover as something that I don't really want to mention right now. Well, we didn't have our mechas, there kind of like gundams but half the size and do twice as much damage, and well, you know, that was kind of a mistake. Kira specializes in sword fighting and all that, and Thai can hack, and Jezzi can read peoples minds, and Crysta can morph into stuff (side affects of Dr. J's experiments), and well, I can lie through a lie detector. See, they were accusing me of prostitution, and all that kind of stuff, and they had me strapped to a lie detector, when the thing beeped, Crysta, who had morphed into one of the people that worked there, umm, said the thing was broken. So, everyone believed her because of mob psychology. I sound like a freaking middle school counselor right now.......... Well, loves, hugs, and many many kisses.  
  
XOXO, Ara  
  
P.S. I am doing better, but the doctor said I can't get out for another 3 months, which REALLY sucks!!( 


	32. Dear Ara4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	33. Dear Jezzi4

Jezzi,  
  
Why aren't you mailing any letters? I haven't heard from you in 3 weeks. Is Ara ok?  
  
Duo 


	34. Dear Thai4

Dear Thai,  
  
I can't speak, everything is wrong. I actually think I am going to cry.  
  
Heero  
  
P.S. ..................................... 


	35. Dear Crysta4

Crysta,  
  
What is going on over there? You aren't mailing any letters. What is the matter? I have to know. Quatre won't come out of his room. He says to leave him alone, and he hasn't eaten anything in probably a week.  
  
Trowa  
  
P.S. What is going on?!?!? 


	36. Dear Kira4

Dear Kira,  
  
What is going on over there?  
  
Wufei 


	37. The Final Chapter

Quatre,  
  
The following is an invitation to Ara's funeral....... She died last night, and, I , I, ...............i don't know what to do.  
  
  
  
Aracadade Omega Wolf Renee Rose Right Witcherson  
  
181-196ac  
  
Survivors:  
  
Sister: Jezziluna Panther Crescent Rose Renee Wrong Sister: Thai Skye  
  
When: Noon December 27, 196AC Where: 143 Mirage Avenue She will be cremated and her ashes will be thrown across the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
R.S.V.P.: (567) 555-0531  
  
  
  
Jezzi 


	38. Continued

If anyone here would like to continue reading "The Terrorist PenPal Agency". Please click on the_majick_one_ara above, and you will be lead to my page. From there, click on "The Terrorist PenPal Ageny conitnued.", that will lead you to the next chapter in this horribbile story. Yes, I spelled horribible right. The continuing part of this story is mostly sent in poems, well, actually, kind of, riddles. No letters are sent to or recieved from Duo, Crysta, Trowa, Kira, Heero, or Thai. Yes, I know that I didn't put Ara's name in there. K? Well, loves hugs, and kisses. 


End file.
